<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever changed by kittypaws22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519002">Forever changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypaws22/pseuds/kittypaws22'>kittypaws22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfea (Winx Club), Cloud Tower ( Winx Club), Dyamond, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypaws22/pseuds/kittypaws22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seventeen year old Icy looks back on the event that changed her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I’ve always been intrigued by Icy’s character and backstory. <br/>This is basically a further detailed look into her life as a princess and present day witch. I changed some of the featured season 8 events ( because I wanted too) and lightly elaborated on my favorite characters’ apparent past.</p><p>again, this isn’t super detailed but I thought I’d give it a go. <br/>hope you like it ;) </p><p>( Winx Club obviously does not belong to me ).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Icy stood on the balcony of Cloud tower, which overlooked a misty forest that spread across countless miles of unaccounted land. Only 17 at the time, she found herself reflecting on her bustling past; A seventeen year period that could probably account for the average life a million times over. <br/>From an outer perspective, she was another witch-in training attending one of the most prestigious schools in Magix; a reality most could only dream of. She was, even at her young age, beyond most her classmates—and even many self proclaimed witches—in skill, knowledge, and combat in the dark arts.<br/>But behind a veil that closed off the world—and her closest allies— from her true identity, she was a princess whose life had been planned according to her place as a member of the Dyamond royal family...a life shattered by an unexpected turn of events that occurred when she was only a young girl. <br/>Being the Crown Princess of Dyamond, Icy had been groomed by her mother and the elites of her kingdom to be a ruler. She was taught magic from an early age, which served to either protect her and or serve her in moments of need. She never needed to use her magic though, as she was always protected within the walls of her palace and the guards that worked for it. <br/>Anything and everything she could have ever wanted was given to her. Frankly, the girl didn’t ask for much anyways. The life set in front of her was the life she was raised on and expected to lead as she grew older. And, of course, she loved it with her while being. <br/>She had a beautiful big room and velvet curtains that hung about her windows; the balcony outside overlooked a green seaside that framed the mountains hidden in the far West. She had countless gowns, shoes, and tiaras for the occasion that they were appropriate. She had countless maids that dressed her and took care of her on a daily basis.<br/>Icy—Formerly known to most as, “Princess Icelynn of Dyamond”—was far better off than most, and lived in a world catered to a future queen-be. She looked forward to a future shaped and molded by generations of royals that came before her; a life passed down to her from her own mother. <br/>And then everything changed. She was barely fourteen at the time that her kingdom was overthrown by a outside force whose magic greatly contradicted with that residing of the planet. Icy watched from afar as her palace burned with her family inside it. It had only been her mother, herself, and her young sister. Escaping with no help and assistance like she was used to, the young princess sat upon a frozen hillside that overlooked the kingdom she was born and raised in. For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. </p><p>Icy furrowed her brows as a breeze hit her face. It was a memory, a bitter one at that. She was, considering her upbringing, naturally reserved and internalized most things. She was taught to restrain from feeling too much. She couldn’t identify an emotion within herself if her life depended on it. The irrelevance of mental and emotional stability were often overlooked, or if she was feeling too, “sensitive,” she would be pampered till she quieted down. </p><p>But nobody but her was there as she watched her people flee for their lives. She couldn’t help them. She couldn’t run into that palace and save her family. <br/>Icy didn’t know how to handle the trauma. She still didn’t. <br/>After various mental breakdowns and momentary meltdowns, the princess found herself just as numb and frigid as the kingdom she derived from. She was ( in spite of her telling herself she wasn’t...) wounded from everything she’d seen. <br/>Everything she had known, loved, came from, and wanted was a product of a forgotten planet. The only thing she had to take with her was her name. Icy. </p><p>A slight smile spread across the witch’s lips as she recalled her baby sister pointing at her and babbling, “Icy!...” <br/>Everyone in the room couldn’t help but to smile too. She stoped frozen in her tracks and peered down at her baby sister with a baffled expression. Funny enough, the princess had been practicing magical combat when her young sister blabbed out her soon to be name; a name that reflected her future in all its glory. <br/>The name ended up sticking. Those closest to her only referred to her as “Icy.” </p><p>As she looked out into the sunset, she breathed heavily in content. Her life, her story, her fate— were forever changed. Icy knew that if she wanted to continue her life with as little remorse and sadness as possible, she’d have to leave her past behind her...or, rather, shielded away from those who knew her so she wouldn’t be reminded of it if they bothered to ask. </p><p>She knew who she was now. She wasn’t holding her breath anymore, and whoever dared to assume that she was in some sort of delusional state would pay with their life. <br/>Even in spite of her innermost troubles, Icy laughed at the fact that she went from a prim and proper royal to a lethal player within three years time. </p><p>she waltzed back into the tower with a fire set ablaze by her desire to retrieve what once belonged to her. The world would once again be hers when she mustered up enough magical ability to go out and steal that of which would make her a queen of the magical universe—or rather, the queen of a world that rightfully belonged to her—but she wouldn’t truly let anybody know that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>